The Ghost King
by luvthatpenny
Summary: Nico Di Angelo, The Ghost King. Dive into this thriller of an inside addition of Nico's life in the mysterious demigod world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost King **

Nico Di Angelo woke to the screaming of ghosts.

"Bianca! What's the racket?" OOF! Nico, startled from the noise, had accidentally fell off the bed, but getting tangled in his sheets in the process, so now he looked as though he was an up-side down mummy. "I can't get to level 4 Nico! How the heck do you do this?!" cried Bianca, as she struggled with an Xbox controller. "The stupid animated monster dude won't let me through the gate!" _Girls and video games should NOT go together. _"HEY I heard that! Well at least I can beat you in _Black Ops!_" said Bianca.

"Ok ok you got me, just choose the Khopesh from the Egyptian Inventory, since he's from Egyptian myths and stuff." "Thanks bro, but you better get dressed; Mom is cooking breakfast down in Elysium, Demeter's down there too. She got tired of cereal today. Then Persephone wants help with her scarlet bushes. They don't look too well." _Yep. This is going to be a good day. _Nico dressed in tattered jeans, a black and green T-shirt, and his tennis shoes. He headed out for breakfast, Bianca was right; Demeter was with his Mom, cooking breakfast. He got a plate full of eggs and toast, Persephone was tending the flowers, and Demeter was making cereal. It was a peaceful environment. Breakfast was a great time in the day for the Underworld. All the ghosts are happy, and even Hades' sour personality doesn't affect anyone. Of course, Underworld food can't be eaten by outsiders, Persephone learned THAT lesson, but since this was Elysium, you could eat virtually anything, and it wouldn't affect you. Especially for Nico.

After breakfast, Nico went to Persephone's garden. Bianca was right, the bushes looked as if they were dying, and the scarlet leaves no longer looked healthy, but were oozing an ugly purple sap. The rubies that usually grew looked dull and not brilliant as they usually are. Nico turned to look at the other plants; the pomegranates on the trees had rotted.

The lake was the color of muck, and the usual area that Tantalus usually stooped was_ empty! _There was a pile of chains at the floor of the pond. There was an eerie glow from the broken parts of the chain. Tantalus had broken the curse. _Oh this is bad, this is very bad!_ Nico thought. "**FATHER!" **Nico screamed, "We have an emergency!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- **

"How could he have escaped so easily? I've checked all the security cameras, searched the Underworld top to bottom, and I even sent Zeus an Iris-message to warn the camps!" Hades said. "He was there when I tended to the bushes this morning! I asked if anyone had done something to them and all he did was glare at me and said "today they look perfect as they should, rotten and dead, like you!" I mean I don't get it, he should be grateful he gets to sit there in my beautiful gardens, he doesn't have to be rude!" "That's a matter we will worry about later Persephone." Hades said distractedly. "I wonder, if Tantalus escaped…what exactly he is planning to do." "Nico I need you to stay out of here for a while, we will have a search here planned, I don't want you in the way, but we will send Bianca with you from time to time to keep you company." "_WHAT!? _What are you _talking_ about?! I'm not a bother! All I do is stay in my room all day! Where exactly do you even expect me to go? Nobody even wants me around! I'm a loner, just like you!" "Shut up child, your father is supposed to know what he's doing, just pack your bags, go to Camp. When the search is done, we will be happy to have you back, but don't stop eating, you are as thin as a stick, if it wasn't for my cereal you wouldn't be as fit as you need to be!" said Demeter. "I know Demeter, I'll stay strong for you," said Nico, as he rushed off to his room. Bianca was done with the video game by the time Nico reached his room. She over-heard the conversation downstairs, and had been folding his clothes for him. "Father doesn't mean you harm Nico, he's trying to protect you for your own good, so that you don't get hurt! He loves you very much."

"Then why doesn't he SHOW IT!? He's only happy when he WANTS to be. He expects so much from me, and when I don't do enough for him, he gives me a disgusted look and then says "Bianca would've done better." I can't go to Camp JUPITER with out getting dirty looks! I'm the only person in the whole world that is even IN this situation! Hazel gets all the credit, Hazel is wonderful, perfect! So were you, and soon you're going back to your 2nd life, I won't see you for a long time, and you may not remember who I am." moaned Nico. Bianca just gave him a long look, "Nico, even in my 3rd life I wouldn't forget you. You're impossible to forget death-boy! You don't realize it yet but you have to stand up to yourself. Hiding in a room all day isn't going to help either. I'm going with you, Hades arranged to have you stay in our cabin at Camp Half-Blood. You can summon me whenever you want, and you get to have whatever you want in that cabin with you! Sound like a good Idea Nico boy?" questioned Bianca as she playfully ruffled his hair. "Yea," said Nico, "I guess so."

"Good!" Bianca went to get another suitcase, and she stepped in something sticky. "Ew! I'm not going to ask what this is, but I'm guessing this is gum! You better clean this room spotless before Catherine and the rest of the cleaning ghouls give you a really good lecture about hygiene!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Stupid Lord of the Dead. Like he ever knows what he's doing. It's not every day you get a King of Ghosts for a son that searches for the doors of death, but NOOO, he'd rather have two PERFECT daughters, in two PERFECT camps. **_Nico thought.

_**Since when does he do anything but sit in his throne? A search for Tantalus. Stay out of the way. Yea right. What would I do? Break his precious security cameras?!**_ Nico stormed down the empty sidewalks of San Fransico. He walked by Crusty's mattress store. Of course, the owner was still in Tartarus, but there was a light shimmering from the windows. _That's strange. _Nico thought. He brought out his sword and busted open the door. Rows and rows of beds still attached with price tags lay before him. Noise was coming from the office, Nico hid under the nearest water bed. "DJ, I told you through and through. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND BACK INTO THE EARTH WHERE IT BELONGS! We have no food, water, or even A GUIDE ANYMORE, we're too girls in a MATRESS SHOP that smells like gunk! How the hell are we going to find a demigod camp!?"

"Well we have the MAP!"

"The Cyclops ate OUR MAP!"

" Oh, right. Well let's at least get some food, I think there's a resturaunt still open, we can get food on the go maybe."

"Thank god, I'm starving! Hey, I found some cash in the mattress, some customer left it here, and AHHHH!"

"WHAT, Allie, what is it!?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HIDING UNDER THE WATER BED YOU STUPID IDIOT! THIS IS OUR PLACE! OUT NOW!"

I came nose-to-nose with one of the girls I heard earlier, she had curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and looked as angry as Zeus. She shoved my bags onto the water-bed. "What do you think you're doing!? Do you want DJ to beat your gang members AGAIN!? They'll be dead!"

"Sorry," Nico stammered, " I saw light in here and went to investigate, I didn't know you two were here. I was on my way to camp."

The other girl, DJ, was skinny, short brown hair, with a streak of black, and penetrating brown eyes, stepped closer, " You're going to a camp too?!"

"Yea, I am. I got kicked out of my home, if you want I'll be your guide."

DJ, looked at the other girl, "what do you say Allie?"

"I don't care as long as he doesn't scare the crap out of me again. Hey, what's your name?"

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, King of Ghosts."

"Oh cool, well this is DJ, Danielle Jean Williams. OF course, I'm Alexandra Daniela Roberts, just call me Allie though. I'm off to get food. Meanwhile, you guys try to fix the door that just got broken down."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So you crash landed in Mexico on a plane by yourselves?!"

Nico asked, shocked.

"Yea," said DJ. "We got in a little trouble with the police but if it wasn't for Allie's stink bomb, we probably would've never made it out of the station. Well it doesn't matter, we had to clean up the mess anyways so what do they care?!"

Nico and DJ were packing the last of the items into the travel bags. Allie was out asking for directions, it was 2 weeks since the mattress shop incident, but Nico felt as if he were already best friends with these girls. "I got directions, some guy gave me train tickets, he didn't want them anymore, there's enough for all of us!" Allie had walked in. "Oh, wow, where to? asked Nico. "Kansas, but we'll make a few stops on the way probably." Allie answered. "Ok, fine with me." Said DJ, "As long as they have food I'm all good." They all started to laugh.

The group walked to the station, and boarded the train. "Uh, hey guys, why is there no one else on the train?" asked Allie, a bit tense. "Maybe this was a private train?" DJ suggested, "but I don't see how this is better than walking, it smells of perfume."

Suddenly there was a poof of pink dust and glitter, out emerged a woman, wow she looked stunning, she wore a purple dress today. "Hello kids, oh how sweet, you have another passenger along!" Aphrodite, the goddess of love for you all, had joined in the conversation. " Don't worry, this is one of my first class trains, Apollo's service. I came to help you on your trip!" 'Sorry but I don't think we need help thank you," said Nico, a bit annoyed. "Oh shush boy, nothing's wrong with my help! At least I don't force you to eat cereal!" Aphrodite said. "Now listen, when you get to Kansas, there's a quest I need you to fulfill. There is an old woman, very old, I encountered her one time, she used to be a demigod. Daughter of Aries. She was alright, but a very jealous woman. She stole a few things that belong to me, I'd be ever grateful if you'd get them back for me. But first, dinner, you're all starving!" With a wave of her hand, platters of chicken, pizza, sandwiches, and different meals came on with goblets of juices. Aphrodite took a seat next to Allie. "What, no dessert?" Allie joked. Aphrodite stared at her. "Sorry, I have a wild sense of humor." Said Allie quickly. "It's alright darling, let me see." Aphrodite pointed to empty platters, on came a mountain of ice cream, with toppings like cherries, and hot fudge. Allie gawked at Aprhodite, "Woah! You sure know how to eat!" They both laughed. DJ whispered to Nico, "this is the strangest thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" Nico nodded, with a baffled look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Allie's POV

DJ was right, we were in for an adventure. Aphrodite came up with an evil plan, the most evil plan of all time. Can you guess? _A fashion show._ No, you heard me right. Aphrodite came up with this "brilliant" plan of disguising ourselves from monsters, but then it kind of turned into a runway.

Let me tell you from the start, so we finished eating dinner, and Aphrodite showed us the high-tech demigod gear that hasn't even been in stores yet, it was an original designed by herself, and Hephaestus of course. It was in all black and silver suits, which to Nico's extra embarrassment, a hint of glitter. "Cmon, people are going to think I'm like, _gay_ or something! Can't we just use plain silver!?" Allie and DJ jumped in with agreement. "Alright, Alright, I guess glitter isn't really needed anyways." She flicked her hand, and the glitter disappeared. Aphrodite walked around us, with a look of satisfaction on her face. "How do you guys like them? We made them to satisfy your needs, and personal looks." I looked at the others, Aphrodite did pretty good actually, besides from torturing us with glitter, and sequins all day of course. DJ's suit was a bracelet, with a bunch of charms, which turned into her normal weapons, nice storage. She had a full body suit like Nico and I, her outlining had a hint of blue-green. She also had some wicked footwear, tennis shoes that were simple enough, but actually elevated you off the ground by about 2 centimeters, enough to move with the fastest speed on ground, and apparently water also. Nico's outfit looked awesome; his outlining color was grey, with the normal hint of silver and black. He was wearing converse shoes. His suit though, looked as if it was smoking, then I realized, he was encased with transparent black flames. "AGHHH NICO YOU'RE ON FIRE! SOMEONE GET A BUCKET OF WATER!" I screamed grabbing the nearest jug of water I could find and nearly drenched him in it had he not ducked behind Aphrodite, which, unfortunately, was the water's next target. "AGH! Water always messes up my hair! Is my mascara running?! Nico, the thing about your suit, is that it's encased in black flames, that's you're protective gear, no one can put you in a curse, or physically hurt you. It's also your ticket to instant shadow travel, no energy needed." _Wups._ I thought. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Then, it was time for my suit, I liked mine, It was normal like the others, black and silver, but the outlining was a dark blue, kind of like a Sapphire. It looked like it was real. I had regular black boots on, they fit me pretty well. I could really get used to this! I had no defense flames, or storage bracelet, but I did have this strange glow around me. It was nothing like Nico's flames, or godly aura, but it swirled around dancing around my body changing colors. "Allie, this isn't really anything too complicated, it's an invisibility force that allows you to slip easily from visibility at your will. You can also mentally hypnotize objects to do what you want, but it has a limit to how big it can be, and what you use it for, such as doing evil, it will shatter and you will no longer be able to use it." said Aphrodite, as she turned and looked at all of us in the faces. She made disapproving noise, no, this won't do. People will recognize you too much. She snapped her fingers; three servants appeared next to her. "Do the best you can with these three, you may need to do additional things like highlights or tattoos." At this, DJ jumped up, "Woah, ok Aphrodite let's not get too far, we loved what you've done for us but I am NOT getting a pink pretty highlight in my hair, and if I go home with a TATTOO what do you think my relatives will say?! They'll think I've gone nuts!" DJ started to take off the gear, but one of the servants stopped her. "Just trust me girl, if you don't like it we will change it alright? Plus this is only temporary."

…"fine. Make it quick though." DJ snapped

I sighed as one of the servants started messing with my hair. I heard Nico moan when one of the servants brought out hair dye. Uh oh!

When the servants were done, we turned to the mirrors, DJ had long curly hair now, I barely recognized her, because in her hair she had dark blue highlights. Looks good, I guess. Nico's hair was just cut, no dyes, but he had a tattoo branded all over his arm. "Magic Egyptian paint or something." He said as I glanced at his tattoo. It was a sword that said "The Ghost King" all over it. I realized then that DJ was trying to hold in laughter, and Nico gave me a strange gaze. I whipped to the mirror, and nearly died at what I saw. My hair, was perfectly straight, but the familiar brown was not there. Instead it was dip-dyed so that the top half was blonde and the very bottom was a hot pink. _Oh. My. God. Naww bruh she did NOT do THIS to ME!_ I gave Aphrodite a dirty look, DJ and Nico burst into fits of giggles, and even the servants had to suppress a smile. "Aphrodite, I swear, if this disguise turns out not to be temporary, you're dead meat!" I seethed, pointing at my hair. All of a sudden, the train lurched, there was a _ding _sound. We were now at our destination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

DJ's POV:

We got off the train, and Allie was still mad about her hair, which was now drawing attention from people at the train station. "So what else did that peppy goddess give us?" Allie grumbled. "Well aside from makeovers? She gave us purses full of money, ambrosia, perfume, makeup, and for me, a wallet." said Nico, "I think the purses are for you guys." He nodded towards their feet, sure enough, there laid two purses, both red. "Ugh, more nightmares." I said, and picked mine up as though it were something contagious. We started to walk, and came across a hotel. It was pretty normal looking, nothing like The Loctus Casino, so we entered it. At the main desk sat an employee, she looked at us briefly and asked, "Need a room?" We all looked at each other. "Uh, I don't think you heard me, DO. YOU. NEED. A. ROOM!?" she asked again, except this time with a bit more force. "Sure, worth a try I guess." I said. "Good, here's your keys, go up to the 3rd floor, Room 213." We trudged up the stairs, one flight at a time, "What was that all about?" asked Nico. Allie said "Must've gotten cut off on her paycheck or something. I can see why." We reached Room 213 at last, we went inside, and were nearly blown off our feet. "I can see why she didn't charge us either! This _reeks_!"Allie gasped, trying to get some fresh air. As we walked in, we took in our surroundings, it was only one room, but it might've just been a shack instead. The wallpaper was peeling off, the tiles were askew on the bathroom floor, the TV obviously was from the 1800s or something, there was no remote. Nico poked one of the pillows, and something squealed. We all decided not to bother the beds after that. We tried turning on the lights, but apparently these people were cheap, because instead of a lightbulb, we found a mango, it looked like it was long past it's expiration date too. I opened the windows, and let the fresh air come in. "I think my allergies are getting the best of me." Said Allie, in between gasps. She was right, it looked as if though she needed a scuba tank. I couldn't blame her, there was mold on the ceiling, and the carpet looked as if it had withered. "Ok, let's ditch this place. No way am I going to spend a night in this shabby thing." So, instead of taking the stairs we took the elevator, but it got stuck by the time we were halfway down the 1st floor. "Ok, let's jump." I suggested. It didn't budge. "OPEN SESAME!" cried Nico, placing his hands on the door. I rolled my eyes, like sometimes he was SO stupid. Allie started cracking up, her guffaws were contagious, because I started laughing too, pretty soon everyone was laughing, we couldn't stop. Then, when the laughing ceased, we tried opening the doors, and of course, the emergency button didn't work. "Alright, this is ridiculous, that woman downstairs isn't going to help us, and I'm just going to call the cops." Allie started to take out a cell phone from her pocket. "Woah, where the crap did you get that? You know a demigod isn't supposed to have electronics? You can't use that!" Nico cried. "Watch me," said Allie, as she rang the phone. No answer, "Wow, the cops here must be crazy, dead, or mute." She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. Nico started looking agitated, and kept looking over his shoulder like something was going to grab him. "What's wrong Nico?" I asked, curious. "The cell phone, Allie used it!"

"So?"

" Whenever demigods use electronics, it kinda sends out a signal to monsters, like a tracking device, using a phone like that would lure monsters here any minute."

"Well that would've been a nice thing to tell me BEFORE I DIALED!" said Allie. All of a sudden, the elevator started to rock. We clung to the sides trying not to topple. "What the heck?!" I cried. Someone, or something, ripped off the top of the elevator. "Hey guys, I don't think that's a mechanic!" I said, increasing fear bellowing in me. "YA THINK!?" yipped Nico, his voice an octave higher. Then we realized, Allie wasn't there. "ALLIE!" We cried, no answer. "Oh god, where did she go?!" Then I felt something tug, me. "I'm right here you idiots! Remember? The gifts Aphrodite gave us! Use your freaking shoes DJ!" "Oh, right, haha." I willed power to course to my feet, and I felt my Nikes start to buzz. I felt like the fastest thing in the world, I yanked off a sword charm from my bracelet, imminently, it began to swell, and I had a gleaming 4 foot sword. I climbed the walls of the elevator, and landed on top of the monster. It tried to knock me off but I hacked him with the sword, It bellowed in rage. "Guys! I think it's the Minotaur! Remember Allie, Percy told us about it when we were riding Black Jack!" "How the heck did it manage to squeeze into an elevator tunnel?!" She asked, dodging his hoof. "I think if we can get it in the right position, it'll get stuck!" said Nico. "Nico, you'd be a total genius, if you weren't leaving us stuck to fend off a giant bull!" I said. "Oh, right." Nico grabbed Allie, and somehow, he caught my leg and planted me behind him. He yelled up to the Minotaur "Hey you ugly Hamburger! I thought Percy barbecued you already!" At the metion of Percy's name, and probably hamburgers, the Minotaur charged at Nico, we screamed for Nico to move away, but then the Minotar 's beefy hand smashed him, under the hand, was dead silence, we could see blood oozing out. It was a horrific sight, but then we realized that the blood wasn't Nico's. It was the minotaurs. Turns out the flames really DID work, because the Minotaur burned his hand trying to smash Nico, and the flames raged up his arms and all over his body, pretty soon the Minotaur was incased in Nico's deathly flames, it screamed, and was gone. Monster dust was scattered everywhere, but the Minotaur was not the only thing that caught on fire, apparently, the Hotel was flammable too. I cut a hole in the walls with my sword, the walls weren't very thick. Sun crept from the outside, "Cmon guys!" I said. "Are you crazy!?" yelped Nico. "NO! It's a pretty good idea! Allie screamed, "Cmon, or do we need to push you out?!" Apparently Nico was fine on getting burned, but I wasn't. Allie and I, thought as one, she took Nico, and shoved him out, took my hand, and we jumped out together, My shoes activated, and I was zipping faster than gravity, Nico gawped, and I took his arm too, as we zipped through the clouds to who knows where.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nico's POV

DJ finally got tired of trying to keep the group balanced in the air, so we had a pretty rough landing. I don't know whether it was just exhaustion or either I was going crazy, because when we collapsed in a wheat field, I thought I saw little teeny faces, but I must've been hallucinating. DJ was lying on the ground, panting. Clearly she's done for the night. Allie was trying out her new mental powers by making wheat dance. Literally, the wheat was bouncing from side to side, as if it was a concert going on. I shook my head, _these girls are nuts!_ But I felt as if these too were my sisters already. They act basically in the same mind, when they're apart, they act different, but when they're together, nothing stops them. They even were best friends before they realized they were demigods. I still think they don't believe it, but there is something in there that makes it obvious. Plus, they understand my story better than anyone else. "We should make a makeshift shelter for the night you guys." said DJ, exhausted. "You're not getting up though, you're like a lump on a log, stay!" said Allie, as if instructing a dog. "NEVER!" said DJ. "YES YOU WILL!" yelled Allie, they both started rough housing and laughing nonstop. I smirked, we were one big happy family. I thought of camp, they were probably wondering where we were. Whatever, if anything happens, it's not like it's going to get in our way for long. I got up and started collecting bundles of wheat. DJ had this string, so we tied up bundles of wheat, and made a pretty cool dome-shaped tent, and Allie managed to steal some blankets from Aphrodite's first class train. "Hey, she's not going to use them anyways. What does it matter?" she said with a smirk. DJ laughed. We all got our stuff, and it was pretty warm despite the chilly air, and for a tent made of wheat. Allie used her powers to make the tent invisible to monsters and mortals. DJ also managed to camouflage the tent from any wild animals that we might come across. Then the bomber, we realized we didn't have food to last us for the days we might spend here. I suggested I go get some things, then Allie stopped me. "You're pretty tired, go ahead stay with DJ, I'll just use the Nike shoes and my invisibility power. She shot DJ a dirty look, "I knew you were going to sneak out and hunt but there's no way you're doing that in Nico's watch, got it?" DJ nodded reluctantly. "Anyways, there's no animal around here for miles." She took DJ's shoes and her own boots off. "Take some ambrosia or whatever that demigod crap is." Allie said. DJ nodded, "Yes mom! Now shoo. Go get us some food, I'm hungry!" DJ moaned. Allie gave us both one last look, and vanished from sight. We could hear the thumping of Nikes streaking across the plains getting fainter and fainter.


	8. Chapter 8

(**Hey guys, luvthatpenny here. You were probably wondering why it took so long for me to make all of those chapters, well my computer was down for about a month, and plus I was very busy, so I'm sorry for that long gap. But I'm going to update all of the stories by this or next week, so enjoy! **)

**Chapter 8**

Allie's POV-

DJ's shoes are awesome, it feels like flying instead of running, it's a great feeling. Well, some farmers pretty mad right now because I flattened most of his wheat crop, but it doesn't really matter, there's more where that came from. Anyways, I finally got to a nearby town, still invisible though, it basically turned into an early night, I could see gangs lounging around. I walked for some time before I saw a plaza. Sweet mama there was a lot of food! I came out of invisibility when I was sure no one was looking, I figured some old person might have a heart attack if they see a floating bag of groceries. I went into a grocery store, and looked around. Not many people were out at this time, it was 7 o' clock. I rushed to get some aspirin, DJ got a lot of headaches, and even if ambrosia heals that I'm not taking any chances. I also got a first aid kit, some travel pillows, like everyone needs those of course, some batteries and flashlights, a package of water bottles, 3 water cartons, (for traveling, carrying around your neck), shampoo, and antibiotics cream for poisonous plants, (means like poison ivy, oak, all that stuff). After I paid for the stuff, I ran to the pizza place next door, and got a large pepperoni pizza, and then I got a bucket of chicken, and 2 liters of pop. There was a payphone inside, I used that chance to finally call my parents, my mom was probably worried sick. See, when she heard I was a demigod, along with my step-dad, she kinda freaked. I dialed home, my stepdad picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey Steve, it's me, Allie, I'm calling to say I'm alright, just in case." All of a sudden I hear the phone being snatched. Mom. "ALLIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT WHERE THE **** HAVE YOU BEEN?! I GOT A LETTER FROM CAMP SAYING YOU HAVEN'T ARRIVED YET?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED?!" "Mom, I'm alright, the horse got a little upset on the ride home, so I'm taking it by foot with DJ, we have our guide with us, and we are perfectly fine. I was just picking up some food, and after this I'm heading back to the "room." I got a little peppy chaperone too." When I finally convinced her we were fine, I chatted with her and my step-dad. We said our good-byes and hung up. I finally excited the plaza; it was probably almost 8 o'clock by now. It was nearly pitch black, and I started out of the town, and towards the fields, when I heard a whistle behind me. "Yo, come here!" I kept walking, praying that who-ever called me would think I'm deaf or something and forget it. Then I heard the person, or persons, rustle, and pretty soon I heard the footsteps getting louder. I walked faster and faster, turned a corner, went down a different street. I slowed them down, I ran a bit, but I couldn't use power because then that would cause trouble with the mortals. I couldn't use a demigod weapon on mortals, Nico told us that. I didn't have a regular weapon, and I forgot to buy pepper spray, but obviously, it's not very effective anyways in this situation. I heard I string of cussing, and then someone said "Look, she's over there!" I heard running. "We caught you babe, you're not going anywhere now," as the gang members surrounded me. _Shit._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**( Hi everyone! Luvthatpenny- Thank you for all followers! Keep giving me reviews so I know how the story is doing, remember YOU GUYS are the ones that keep the story going!)**

**DJ's POV-**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. They were very annoying today, and were also getting increasingly loud; I wonder why it hadn't woken the others. _ALLIE. _I threw off the blankets and got to my feet. She still wasn't back, and I must've fallen asleep waiting for her. My stomach growled, Allie should've been back with the food last night, now it was late dawn. I heard a movement outside; I peeked out the entrance of the shelter, and saw something rustling in the wheat. "ARGGGH!" I lunged, landing square on top of it, and started to attack. "WHAT THE HECK?" It was Nico, he threw me off his back, I landed on the dirt. "What do you think you're doing!?" he yelped, baffled. "Sorry Nico, I thought you were some monster thing!" He helped me onto my feet. "Did Allie come back?" he asked, with a hopeful expression. "No, I was going to ask you that." I kicked the dirt, my wounds were healed already, that demigod stuff really did work. "I found a little farm just a couple minutes by, I figured we could get information from the people that live there." Nico suggested. "Ok, I'll go get our stuff." I trudged down to the shelter, and gathered the few stuff we had. I tapped a charm on my bracelet, and willed my dagger to come in full size. I walked up to Nico, and we both grabbed hands and willed shadow travel. _I don't always lose my best friend, but when I do, I can make Zeus pee his favorite pants. _Nico smiled. "I know she's your best friend, but she'll be alright, if she could dump water on Aphrodite and not suffer consequences, she can probably face whatever got her." Finally, I felt the rush of shadow travel for the first time, I felt the winds tugging at my soul, as if I was going to rip. We plunged into darkness, I think I accidently let go of Nico once, but he managed to find my hand again. Molecules inside my body started buzzing, I felt as if I was on fire. I wanted to scream, but no sound came from my lips. I squeezed Nico's hand harder than ever, I was traveling faster than any person ever reached. I was terrified, this was worse than the time I went on the Dragster at Cedar Point, but at least that was in daylight, and Allie was with me that time. I started to accept the fact that I would die, but then it stopped. I was on my knees, and I could barely keep the world from spinning. "Kill me now, and put me out of my misery." I let go of his hand and crumpled onto the ground. I hate speed. I also hate heights, but this was far, far worse. Nico took out a bottle of water and dumped it on me, immediately my senses awoke again. I shakily got on my feet. "Thanks." I told him meekly. "No problem, we should probably find a different way for transportation though." He pointed to a farm. "I think this is the woman that Aphrodite was talking about."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nico's POV

The farm practically loomed over us, daring us to enter. I went up first to ring the doorbell. An old lady appeared at the door, giving each of us dirty looks. I don't blame her, she's out in the middle of nowhere, and happening to find 2 dirty teenage hobos at your door probably wasn't very good luck. "What do you want?" she snapped, glancing at my tattoo. DJ stepped forward. "Uhm, we're looking for a daughter of Ares?" she asked uncomfortably. The old woman raised her eyebrows. "I'm Mabel Williams. Call me Mabel." she said, inviting us into her house.

Her house consisted of just a first floor. It had a big living space, with a rocking chair, a plasma flat-screen tv, a big couch (with seat warmers!) , and a brown coffee table. The kitchen just had the normal stuff, and a little table in the corner. There was a hallway coming from the kitchen and living space, that led to the bathroom, master bedroom, and guest room. She also had a white cat, named Missy. She strolled over to the living space and sat on the rocking chair. "Sit, and tell me why you're here." She demanded. DJ sat on the couch and started to fiddle with her purse strap. "Aphrodite sent us." I said. "She said you have things of hers that don't belong to you. Mabel's eyes fired up, I was pretty sure that she would order the cat to scratch me up, surprisingly, she didn't. "The stupid goddess isn't my favorite, and I'm not going to give her stuff back to her until she pays for her deeds." She crossed her arms, defiant. DJ began to smile. "You mean, you don't like her either!? Hah! This is the best!" she began to laugh hysterically, making me laugh at her laughter, which earned us strange looks from Mabel, and that only made us laugh harder. The laughter died down, and all the stress flew out the door. "Can you tell us your story?" DJ asked. Mabel raised her eyebrows, but did as DJ asked. "A long time ago, I was trained as one of the best campers there was. Ares spent a lot of "father time" towards me, because my mother died when I was only 11. Well Aphrodite didn't like that, and it didn't help that I totally ignored her fashion advice, and started to follow Artemis. Well she ruined my experience, because she made me fall in love with my husband Mark. As soon as we finished camp, we got married, had a family, and moved here. My demi-god life was pretty much finished, I had dreams of going to the Olympics, being a huntress, doing all of those amazing things, but at everything I tried to do, she made sure that I failed miserably. So now that she fancies my father, I'm thinking hey, why not late than never, I can still plan my revenge on her now." I chuckled, this was one strange Grandma. I stood up, "I'll help you, I'm not too fond of that goddess either." Mabel turned to DJ. "Are you going to help?" she asked. "Hey, I just had to travel hundreds of miles across the USA, and I still haven't reached camp, I lost my one best friend that was with me the whole time, all because of Aphrodite! Even if the pink dye was pretty funny, I'm not letting her go!" DJ said, determined. Mabel smiled, for the first time since we were here, I began to see a bright sparkle in her eyes, which I'm guessing hasn't been there for a long time. "Then let me show you to your rooms, you might as well stay here a while until we can find your friend too."

Mabel showed us the guest room, there was only one bed, so she got out an air mattress and placed it on the other side of the room. Mabel left to go get some lunch and then explain the plan, and that left DJ and I to sort our stuff, or what was left. DJ took out 3 blankets, her purse, and left the bracelet on. She sat down and sighed. I could tell she was still wearing Allie's boots. She put her head in her hands, her curly brown-and-dark blue hair falling to the sides. "Why did it happen? What happened to her?" I shook my head, "I dunno, but I don't think she could've DONE anything, if there were mortals in sight, she probably couldn't use those powers or the shoes, it would create suspicion." I said.

Mabel came in, with a plate full of Pizza Rolls. "How did you get those all the way out here?" DJ asked incredulously. "The nearest grocery store isn't for a couple miles!" Mabel smiled. "My kitchen is pretty special. I can ask for anything, and I have it, I figured teenagers don't get tired of these, so this is what I got." She set the plate down, and gave us each a bottle of root beer. We ate our lunch while she explained her plans.

"So, when Aphrodite goes on her special date with Ares next week, she's going to show him her latest new designer collection for Olympus stores, and she'll be modeling everything herself, so instead of smelling like "Flirty Flowers" she's going to smell like "Rotten Eggs." This perfume has already been enchanted too, so I'll guarantee the smell will last for a week or two. But if I'm going to do it quickly I'll need your help guys, every bottle has a different scent. It will take at least 30 minutes for the perfumes to start smelling badly, plus I need people with brains and figure out how to make them smell." We nodded. "There are 3 collections of designer perfume, she has spent months working on these. Each of us should take a collection, and mix scents with other chemicals to make smells. Got it?" We all stood up, and headed towards the kitchen.

"These are the collections" she nodded towards the bottles of perfumes, there were at least 15 bottles, all encased with diamonds and ribbons. DJ started to smile an evil smile. "If there's one thing Allie knows what to do, is mess things up, I can learn a thing or two from her." She said, and got to work. Everything was fine until DJ got a horrible idea that I be the "stink catcher." They gave me a list of things to get from different areas. "Poison Oak, Skunk Spray, Pepper Spray, are you kidding me?" I asked, horrified. "You want me to get a rash, and then smell bad?!" DJ looked at me, "Do you want to waste time, or ruin Aphrodite's date? Wear gloves, dummie!" she went back to mixing garlic to her bottle. "DJ, hand over the sour milk." I heard Mabel say just before I shadow-traveled.

_Camp Half-Blood._ I thought, and next thing I know, I'm landing on top of Dionysus's dinner table. _Wups._ Mr. D looked up at me with an annoyed look. "About time you came Death Boy, we were starting to worry about you." I rolled my eyes. Percy jumped from his table and came rushing over to me. "Nico! Where are the others?!" Percy asked. "Listen Percy, I can't stay for long, there's trouble in the underworld, Allie's missing, and I'm trying to stink up Aphrodite's _La Amour _ Collection with DJ. I need to see the Stolls!" I said, all in one breath. Connor and Travis strolled over. "Asked for us?" they smiled. In case you didn't know, when it came to stink, the Stolls were like the _Weasley Brothers_ in **_"Harry Potter". _**You could count on them for anything. "Yea" I said. "We need to stink up a goddess!"


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11**

**Percy's POV**

It was a surprise to see Nico on Mr. D's table, it was actually pretty good to see him, since we were told a couple weeks ago there was a crisis "downstairs" and that he was supposed to be at camp. Bianca, in Ghost form, delayed her 2nd life so that she could watch over the Hades cabin when Nico arrived. Needless to say, when he arrived, she was a full blown Mama Bear. "NICO WHERE THE HADES DID YOU GO!? YOU KNOW THAT I WAS WAITING FOR YOU, WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO GET HERE! YOU COULD'VE SHADOW TRAVELED YOU'RE WAY HERE! YOU COULD'VE IRIS MESSAGED ME! BUT NOOOOO YOU DIDN'T DO THAT DID YOU!?" Nico looked scared to see his older sister yelling at him. I couldn't blame him, she looked pretty ghastly. "I'm sorry Bianca, I'm watching over two other demigods at the moment, and I'm trying to help them on their own, they can't shadow travel, or fly for that matter, it's taking a while."

Grover turned to look at me. "BAAAHH! I told you Percy!" he bleated "We should've taken them ourselves! We should've searched!" he paced frantically. After I failed to calm him down, I went back to Nico, the Stolls, and Bianca. "Look Bianca, you might as well go back to the Underworld to help down there, Nico is trying to help a few of our "campers," he can manage himself. _I hope._ I thought as I calmed her down. "Okay then Nico, but I still have my eye on you!" She gave him a quick hug, and then disappeared.

Then Travis spoke up, "So Nico, buddy, what do you need?" Nico took out a list and read it. "Pepper Spray, Poison Oak, Skunk Spray, Centaur Blood, the fake kind that itches, basically anything you got." The Stoll brothers actually _giggled _after that, uh oh_. "_C'mon, we have that, and MUCH more." Travis replied. Connor took Nico by the arm, and they all ran towards the Hermes cabin. Nico didn't look too happy. I turned back to Grover.

"Allie is missing, DJ is in Kansas with a former demigod woman, she'll be fine, but we need to find Allie." I said with panic. "We already lost them once in Ohio, we can't lose them again to monsters!" Grover nodded, remembering what happened. "I will get every nymph and satyr that is free out to search for Allie, we can't afford her missing with Tantalus on the loose." I hugged him, and we both parted separate ways.

I headed towards the big house. Chiron was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. "Percy, what brings you child?" Chiron asked. "This is urgent, the new demigods, DJ Williams, and Allie Roberts, Allie is missing, DJ is fine, she's with an old camper in Kansas, but Allie has vanished!" Chiron nodded solemnly. "I know, I told Iris to keep watch on any suspicious messages, or any contact concerning Allie. Apollo and Artemis are out on the search, they're also helping Hades. We will find her soon, but you Percy, are not to go interfere with their quest, it is pretty ironic that Nico comes here of all places, and then goes to disappear again, but he is the child of death, he can come and go without getting hurt, didn't you see the magic he is wearing? He will be fine.

"But-"

"No, Percy, we cannot object! Remember a quest only requires 3 demigods. You were fine with Grover, because he is a satyr, but now they have Nico, the best we can do is offer them supplies, and keep in touch. They're already gifted demigods, they'll manage." Chiron replied.

Irritated, I stormed out the Big House and went to the beach, there I found Annabeth on her laptop. "Any good news?" she asked. I shook my head. "Nope, I'm not allowed to help, but the Stolls are just about done with Nico by now." Annabeth patted me reassuringly. "They'll be fine Percy, you worry too much, go get wet or something." And she shoved me. _What a nice girlfriend I have. _ I thought. Nico came up from behind, with two backpacks, and a bag full of suspicious-looking ingredients. "Gotta go, Mabel and DJ are going to be worried I'm late." He gave me and Annabeth a hug. "Adios Death Boy" Annabeth replied. I nodded and said "Keep in touch, don't go a week without Iris messaging, or I will track you down!" I said. Nico rolled his eyes and disappeared into the shadows.


	12. AN EMERGENCY!

Hey guys, this isn't another chapter unfortunately, but i have a little opportunity for you guys!  
The reason i haven't continued with "The Ghost King" is because i'm kinda stumped. I lost a little of my inspiration to keep writing this story, i honestly don't know why.

It's up to all of you guys to bring the story back to life. What happens? Where does the story take us?

What happened to Tantalus, how did he get loose from his punishment?

All of you, spread the word, leave comments below with YOUR opinion on what

you think should happen next. Give me some more inspiration, and hope for maybe there's another

chance for me to continue this story for all of you. The more the readers i have, the more comments, the

more inspiration i get for all of you. This story goes by what YOU guys think should happen.

If YOU want longer chapters, i will give you longer chapters, if you want comedy, romance, horror, i'll give you all that

but you have to make this story known throughout the web, tell as many people as you can, i'm counting on all of you! This opportunity will end on the 1st of November. No sooner, no later. If you guys can do it, i finish the story, and it will end MUCH better than it started. :P I love all of you guys, you are amazing! I also saw a comment- "What happened to Allie?! Tell MEEEEEE!" Well, who knows? The story is in your hands. Good luck! -luvthatpenny


End file.
